


Little Choice

by Ser_Thirst_A_Lot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ser_Thirst_A_Lot/pseuds/Ser_Thirst_A_Lot
Summary: Thor and Loki get caught under a mistletoe ~“Ugh, stupid Midgardian tradition.” Loki makes a show of rolling his eyes and sighing dramatically. “I guess we absolutelyhaveto kiss now.”
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42
Collections: Thor and Loki Jol Gift Exchange 2020





	Little Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rufferto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/gifts).



> Meow, settled on some Thorki fluff :3 Hope you like it!💕

* * *

“Ugh, stupid Midgardian tradition.” Loki makes a show of rolling his eyes and sighing dramatically. “I guess we absolutely _have_ to kiss now.”

Thor chuckles. “We have little choice. How you must suffer, brother.”

“Oh, _terribly_.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for the view :3


End file.
